Sisi Dotan nee Venik
Sisi Venik is the youngest child of the Venik clan and the only female. Sisi works for the Cardassian government and as a freelance engineer with her own business known as Venik Artillery and Design. Often struggling with her personal life and relationships, she has found a like soulmate in her husband and work partner. Background Information As the baby of the family and the only girl, Sisi has often become over protected to the extreme. Also doted upon and given more consideration than the others, the differences between genders in the Venik family is clear. Not having to pay for her own univeristy and encouraged to be chaste, Sisi has lived most of her life under the careful eye of her brothers - namely Jevrin, Bry and Joret. Some, like Jevrin, when younger resented the little girl and the attention she received. Sisi has grown up a tom-boy and enjoys most sports and likes to get her hands dirty. Close wtih her parents, Sisi has a very strong bond with her father and is seen as his 'princess.' As she ages, he has found it hard to accept she is no longer his little girl. Duras has had a number of heart related issues concerning Sisi and potential boyfriends. Growing up with family friend Afon Makla-Damar created a bond between the Venik's that was much like that a cousin though they are not blood related. Due to travelling through time, once for 1 year and another for 5 years, Sisi is actually 6 years older in age than what her birth year would indicate. Personal Life Mariel Okea (2402-2406): Sisi met her ex-boyfriend when she first entered into highschool. Becoming friends first they soon realized their affection for the other and started to date. When her over protective father and brothers almost found out, Mariel began a rouse with, Saharah Selas, and on/off best friend; but when things got too serious between Saharah and Mariel the two dissolved after a physical fight blew their cover and Sisi was transferred back to an all girls school. Sometime later, Sisi was under the impression Mariel had sex with a family friend and confronted him publicly at the academy. The fallout resulted in Mariel quitting and joining Starfleet. Sometime later they reacquainted but Mariel's issues with sex and his position in the Federation prompted Sisi to break up. They were distant friends. *''In 2408, Sisi went back in time and changed the future as she knew it, and Mariel has no memory of their previous relationship. In the current future, she never spoke to Mariel again after the shooting incident.'' Hoit Uuli (2406-2408; 2409): Sisi met her ex-boyfriend when she first entered highschool. While initially she dated his best friend Mariel, they remained friends. Losing touch as she went to University and he into the Academy, they reconnected in 2406 but she was unavailable. In Mariel's absence they grew fonder and she lost her virginity to him after her 16th birthday. Plotting to remain a couple Sisi manipulated her brothers into thinking her and Hoit had a staged and innocent relationship. Later in 2409, Sisi and Hoit remained friends with an occasional sexual relationship. *''In 2408, Sisi went back in time and changed the future as she knew it, and Hoit has no memory of their previous relationship. He went into the military and they never spoke again after highschool.'' Celar Bern (2409-2414): Meeting when Sisi was attacked during a bombing, they were both sent into an alternate reality future. While there she met Celar's coutnerpart whom she had a child with. When they returned they became close friends but didn't get more intimate until four years later. Sisi constantly wavers between Mikk and Celar, briefly having Celar break up with her in 2413 when she admitted to sleeping with Mikk. They briefly got back together only for Celar to realize Sisi had changed too much. Finding her too needy and reminding him of Lana, he broke up. Later, he had her committed for attacking him. When Sisi went back an changed history, only she remembers being committed as in the new timeline she was never committed. Current Spouse(s) Mikk Dotan Sisi met her husband, Mikk Dotan, in 2408 as lab partners working on a top secret government project, they went back in time together, getting the job done but once they came back, mistakes Sisi had made changed the future for her relationships. Unable to share this with anyone else, she and Mikk got together but the changes made her into a virgin again. They were briefly engaged until Sisi realized in 2409 that she wanted to be more on her own and explore before settling down. Years passed as them remaining friends but when he moved into her home to work in her labs, they were once more engaged for one day. Mikk left Cardassia only to get lost in time. Sisi time traveled for five years looking for him before saving him from a Hebitian time. They were married in 2414. They have one child together. Children Sisi has one child with Mikk Dotan named Dorian Dotan. Education and Career Going to highschool from 2402-2405, Sisi has an interest in engineering and weapons, hoping to go to University on a civilian track for weapons design. She was accepted to the University of Cardassia from 2405-2409. In her last year, Sisi pitched her idea of the "Lawgiver" to the military when the Romulan-Cardassian war started. Being put into massive production, it was able to give them a lead. She was taken out of University and put into a top-secret project with Mikk Dotan, creating the FTL drive for her people. Sisi was automatically offered her degree for her efforts. In 2409, Sisi decided that she no longer wanted to work for the government and started up her own weapons design business known as Venik Artillery and Design. It operates in Lakarian City. She lives in an apartment above her lab. Category:Katrina's Character Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:July Category:2390 Category:All Characters